From Scooters To Horses
by Amarisx
Summary: OC  Kristy, Cate and Noek wake up to find themselves in the Victorian time. Will they get back or do they stay there forever? And can they trust all the people they meet?  First fanfic!   '
1. Chapter 1

_**From Scooters To Horses**_

Chapter 1: The discovery

**Quick A.N.: Yes, this is a Kuroshitsuji Fanfic. I do not own. I only own Noek, Kristy and Cate (well.. almost~). There isn't much Kuro in this chapter, but there will be in laterchapters. Just stay tuned. NOW ON TO THE STORY!**

In a dark room, a figure was sleeping with only one small light. It was a very calm saturday morning. The only sound that could be heard were little birds chirping outside. It was 10 past 6 and there were already people walking around in the hallway next to the room of the still sleeping person.

Meanwhile, there was nice smell of toast and baked eggs in the house. A blonde girl with a few messy blue strings in her hair was messing around with the toaster and a pan. "Ok, how do I do this again? Ehm.." She turned on the toaster and placed some bread in it. "Yay!" She shouted while finally figuring out how the toaster works.

Another person walked into the room. A girl, with brown hair and a few strings of red said with a sleepy voice "So, finally figured out how a toaster works, Cate?" "At least I actually MAKE breakfast, instead of just grabbing some bread and do nothing with it" She snapped back while the brown-haired girl was chewing on a piece of bread. "Is Kristy already awake?" she said while chewing. "Not yet, I think she went to bed late last night. I'm not sure."

It was silent for a couple of minutes until Cate said "Did you already fed Billy, Noek?" "Wait." Noek walked to the fish bowl with the small goldfish in it, who was very precious to their other roommate, and spat the bread what was previously in her mouth into the fish bowl. Immediatly the fish swam to the bread lump and began his meal. "Fish fed." Noek said with a lazy smile on her face.

After they had breakfast, Cate decided to first dress herself before she wanted to fulfill her evil idea to wake up her still sleeping roommate. She walked to her closet and grabbed a black and blue shirt. She was already wearing shorts so she decided to keep them on. The shirt still showed her shoulders, but she didn't mind. When she walked out of her room, she stood in front of the door of her roommate with Noek, who was wearing plain jeans and a black hoodie with a white skull with a red bowtie on it. "Let's go!" She said with an evil grin.

Right at that moment, the power went out. "Perfect" said Cate. '_She surely has another idea_' Noek thought. Cate whispered her plan and they creakily opened the door. A creepy laugh was heard and the figure in the bed immediatly opened her eyes looking around. She noticed it was dark. "Kriiistyyy" A creepy voice said sending a shiver down her spine. "We're here to be friends with you, Kristy, We are only a little bit hungry~" The creepy voice continued. Then, something heavy fell on Kristy. She screamed out of fright, untill she heard giggling. ".. Cate, Noek. Why?" were the only 3 words she said.

Cate and Noek just looked at eachother with a grin. "We just wanted to wake you up~" Cate said with an innocent tone in her voice. "C-can you turn on the lights now?" Kristy said, slightly scared of the dark. "Ehm.. No, the power is out." Noek answered. Cate looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was now 8 o'clock. "Well, we can go outside to just get some help for it, because last time we pretty much destroyed the whole power system." They both agreed that was the best option.

As Cate and Noek waited outside Kristy's room untill she got dressed. "Hehehe" Cate chuckled "That was pretty funny, right?". Noek only nodded, staring at the wall in front of her. Suddenly the door opened and Kristy stepped outside in a white t-shirt with a necklace with purple pearls. She was wearing dark-coloured jeans with it. "So, shall we go look for some help then?" Kristy said with a smirk on her face. She grabbed the key out of her pocket and opened the door. As they stepped outside they knew something was different. Cate randomly shouted "Oh my god, Why is everyone wearing suits and dresses with huge butts?" Kristy just had to chuckle at this comment. "Ehm, it looks like we are in the Victorian time? Just look at the carriages, stone roads and the lack of street light!" Noek said. The three girls just looked at each other in shock. "Ma-Maybe this is some kind of festival?" They looked to their neighbour, who was always listening to metal and had long, black hair. There was now standing a blonde-haired man with a black suit and a black top-hat. That surely wasn't their neighbour.

Where were they?

**A.N. This is going to be so much fun writing, My first fanfic, so don't be too harsh for me :3 SO yeah, me, Noek, and my 2 other friends suddenly wake up in the victorian time, there will be more**

**YES. This is a Kuroshitsuji fanfic! But there isnt much Kuro yet! Just wait for the next chapter! -w-**


	2. Chapter 2

**From scooters, to horses.**

Chapter 2: Exploration

**A.n.** **N: This chapter written together with the real Cate on a group document, awesome hm? So yeah the story might get random sometimes.**

**C: Have fun :'D. P.s. We had a lot of fun doing this. (Chocolate Rules.)**

Still looking at the whole situation, the 3 girls looked at eachother, worried but confused. "So.." Kristy was the first one to start talking "What are we going to do now?". The other 2 didn't respond. Suddenly, Cate had an idea. She rushed to a random stranger. It was a man with a top hat and a fancy looking beard. She tapped on the stranger's back and asked with the most polite voice ever: "Excuse me sir, but what year is it, and where are we?". "Well that's a very strange question you're asking me, dear" Said the man in a low voice "But since you're asking is so polite, it's the year 1889 and you're in London right now. Can I ask YOU a question now?" "Thank you and ofcourse, sir" answered Cate in a yet polite way. "Why are you wearing such silly clothes? Are you from another country?" The man asked with a small frown on his face. "W-well ehm.. I bought this at the.. ehm.. L-local clothing shop. It was really expensive! I bought it t-together with a pair of jeans." Stuttered Cate. The man looked rather confused at her and walked away, turning around at the end of the street to look back at her. As he continued Cate turned around to Noek and said "Well, we are living in 1889. But the good news is that we're still in London!". Noek twitched for a second when she heard that.

Kristy sighed and walked to a woman. She asked her the same question, and got the same response. Only this time, the woman didn't said anything about her clothing. She just stared at her like she was from another planet. As Kristy reported the same news, Noek noticed a local clothing shop. She immediatly said "Isn't that where there is supposed to be a cd-shop? OUR cd-shop? Where WE work?" They all just stared at the Cd-shop and Cate decided it would be a good idea to check it out. As they walked in the shop they gazed at the elegant dresses. "Are these people only wearing dresses or something!" Cate shouted through the shop. Everyone now gazed at the 3. It was awfully quiet as most of the people were especially looking at their legs. They were wearing shorts and jeans, not dresses!

After a silence of almost 10 seconds, a little girl with curly, blonde pigtails jumped forward shouting: "Why aren't you people wearing dresses? That's not cute AT ALL!". She rushed forward and grabbed Cate's arm and dragged her across the shop. In the back, a woman with brown hair. She was holding jingle bells in her hands. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Kristy now shouted. "I'm going to turn her all cute!" the girl responded "Now let's first get rid of those not-cute-looking shorts!". She started her attempt to take the shorts away from Cate. "W-What are you doing? Get off me!" Cate shouted. "Paula, Help me please~! This girl is being so rude now!" She said as she glanced at the woman with the jingle bells. "Ofcourse, m'lady!'' She said while ringing her bells. She walked to the girl who was still trying to get Cate's shorts and grabbed Cate under her arms, lifting her up in the air. Kristy now tried to help but she got stopped by Noek. "This is going to be rather amusing for us, so don't try to stop them just yet" Noek said with an evil grin over her face.

After a while, Cate got dragged to the back of the shop, still kicking her legs around. After 10 minutes of screaming and shouting out, she returned with Lizzy pushing her back to Kristy and Noek. She was now wearing a bright pink dress. There were sparkles all over the dress and her waist was really slim. Kristy could barely keep her laugh, but Noek was already rolling over the floor of laughing. "D-don't look at me. Just.. just dont." Cate said while blushing. "Awww, You look so cute now!" said the girl with the curly pigtails."If people ask you where you got that dress, just tell them you got it for free from Lizzy!" said Lizzy with a wink. "Th-Thank you.. I.. I love the nice pink colour" Cate said while grinding her teeth in annoyance, trying to stay polite. As Lizzy and Paula walked out of the shop, the only thing Cate could manage to say was: "B-Bring me back to my room".

Cate dragged her dress to the garden, Kristy and Noek following her. She dug a small hole in the ground, threw the dress in and covered it with gasoline. She rushed back into the house and came back with a match box. She lit one up and threw it in the hole. A giant flame bursted out and Cate was looking happily at the destruction. "Pink. It's such a disgusting colour, but it burns so well" She said. "Agreed" Noek answered and gave Cate a high-five. "Oh! We still have marshmallows in the cupboard!" Kristy said as she rushed inside to find them. A few minutes later they sat around the fire. They all had a stick and were roasting marshmallows above the burning dress. "Hmm, The taste of burning cloth just melts on your tongue" Said Noek while chewing on the Marshmallow. Cate laughed about the joke. None of the girls actually liked Lizzy though, but dresses was a thing they actually all hated. Kristy was just eating her marshmallow peacefully. Not forgetting that it was already getting dark, but the fire lighted up the area. What was making her less scared. Noek was thinking about what happened that day while Cate asked to herself what kind of crazy people they will meet the next day, hoping that those people will not torture her with putting dresses on her.

The next morning, it was Noeks turn to make breakfast. She simply threw some bread on everyone's plate and placed some butter and chocolate sprinkles on the table. Being impatient, she started to eat before the others were awake. She had always been an early bird. As she finished her breakfast, Kristy walked into the room. "Good morning" Noek said to the sleepy Kristy with a smile on her face. "Morning.." was the answer. Kristy kind of dragged herself to the table as she sat down on the chair. "Great.. Bread.." She said with an annoyed tone in her voice. Noek could immediatly tell that she was pretty grumpy this morning and hoped she wasn't going to be like that for the rest of the day. "So, slept well?" Noek slowly asked. "Grmbl.." Was the only response she got. "I take that as a no?" Noek said with a giant grin on her face. She felt pretty happy this morning. She jumped on the couch and tried to turn on the tv. "Darn.. Forgot, we are now in 1888.. No tv" She said disappointed. "But the dvd player still works, I hope." She knew she was just talking to herself, Kristy was pretty much lost in her thoughts. "Oh yeah.. No power." She sighed disappointed. "Well, the only thing left are books." She walked over to the bookcase on the other side of the room and just stared at the books. After a few minutes of searching for something good, Cate walked in with a face like she just had a hangover. "Now, how pretty you look this morning!" Noek shouted, teasing her friend a little. "Shut up." Cate answered. "Well, looks like I'm the only one who's in a good mood right now, hm?" Noek said while still searching through the books. "Yay! You gave us chocolate sprinkles for breakfast!" Cate happily shouted, completely forgotten her grumpy mood and burried her bread in the chocolate.

After breakfast they decided to explore more of victorian London. Noek decided to put on a red top. And since she was in a good mood, she decided to put on a red and bleck-checkered skirt. Kristy was wearing a purple long sleeved shirt and just a simple jeans. Cate chose for booty shorts, just because it was hot outside, and matched it with a grey top with a blue heart on it. As they walked around Victorian London, people stared at them all the time. They ignored it all day, not really caring about it. What they didn't knew, was that a spider with yellow eyes was following them along the way...

**A.N.: N: OH MY ITS A CLIFF HANGER! D: Stay tuned for the episode 3 -w- Also, please review~**

**C: ... This was so fun to make :'D. I had a lot of chocolate so thats why we made a kind off fun of Lizzy. Dont hate us now D:!**


	3. Chapter 3

From Scooters To Horses

Chapter 3: Shopping spree

A.n.: Oh my, it's been a long time! Sorry for being short with updates, I'm just lazy/busy/inspiration less! And there's just a lot of stuff going on.

And my old computer is back, so I've got Microsoft Word back. I make less spelling errors now ^^'

So, here's a new chapter. Forgive me for my lateness ;A; And I made it extra long, just to say sorry to you all ^^

The sun was shining on this bright day, and Noek, Cate and Kristy were in the center of London. They tried to find at least some NICE clothes, which was hard if you consider in what time they are now. "Meeh, Why are all these clothes so dull and.. and OLD!" Cate whined. "Shut it Cate, we've been looking all day already, do you think I haven't noticed?" Noek responded, slightly irritated. As they rummaged through yet another clothes store, a young girl walked up to them. She had black hair tied in a knot, and a neat dress. She asked politely to Kristy: "Excuse me, miss, but can I help you?" "Yes, PLEASE! I'm looking for a nice purple top because my old one ripped. And I'm also looking for a pair of jeans, because there are only dresses here" Kristy responded. The woman looked at her, surprised but then her smile returned "I am very sorry, forgive my rudeness, but what are these jeans and tops you are talking about?" Kristy stared back, then sighed. "Look at my pants, that is called a pair of JEANS. And a top is basically a sleeveless shirt." The woman nodded slowly, then said "Ehm.. I don't think I've ever seen that before, or heard about it. So you won't find what you need here, I am very sorry." She said and walked away. Kristy sighed again, and walked back to her friends. "Well, I guess we have to buy a sewing machine and some fabric because these people never heard of something called FASHION." With this said, she dragged them both out of the store, to the local market.

After a very long search they couldn't find any sewing machine. The man who sold fabric said they only belonged to rich people. They bought all kinds of fabric, needles and thread. As they walked home carrying all the stuff they bought (Cate had a fetish for little statues, Noek wanted some new books because the TV wasn't working anymore and Kristy needed to see the make-up they had in this time). As they walked through a street, there was a blonde man with a mask standing on a small chest, screaming something about a party. "Did he just said PARTY?" Kristy said immediately. "I've GOT to check that out!" She said when she ran to the masked man. Noek and Cate followed, but kind of irritated. "Ehm.. Masked man, sir? Where will this 'party' be?" Kristy asked, looking up at him. The man stared at her, eyes lighting up. "My my, what a curious little maiden. Well, it will be tonight at 6 and it ends on half past 12. We also have an... Auction, if you know what I mean, so don't let the Yard know about it, all right?". Kristy just nodded, but still asked herself why she shouldn't tell anything to the yard. Noek and Cate we're listening too, and Noek immediately said "Oh no, No no no! We're not going to some strange masked man's party!" ".. Pleaaase?" Kristy said, with puppy eyes. 'Damn it, puppy eyes.' "S-still no.." Noek said hesitating. Kristy now had teary puppy eyes. "FINE! Alright, but stop the puppy eyes" Noek said, when finally surrendered.

When they arrived home, they threw all the fabric on the empty table, exhausted. "So.. WHY did we go all the.. way to the CENTER of the town again?" Cate said, still panting. No one gave a response. Noek looked at the tornado of fabric all over the table. "What are we going to do now? Who knows how to make clothes here?". Again, no response. Kristy now carefully grabbed some paper, and started doodling clothes on it. Noek started doing the same and eventually Cate grabbed a pencil and paper too.

Exactly 15 minutes later, loud music was set on and they were all messing around with needles and thread. "This is actually quite easy" Kristy said. Cate looked around in the bookshelf because they found a book about sewing. She hoped to find more. Another 30 minutes passed, and they finished their hard work. Kristy made a long, purple dress with white striped on it and a white collar. Cate made a black dress with blue layers at the end. Noek made a red dress with glitters (Quick a.n.: Oh, how I love sparkly things~ (No, no Twilight)) which stopped at her ankles. "FINALLY! We're done. I think we're ready for the party now." Cate said while falling on the couch, resting her tired arms on the back of the couch. She looked at the clock on the wall. It said exactly 16:20. Still 1 hour and 40 minutes left! They spend an hour talking about everything that would happen at the party. They just HAD to check out every dress.

As they still had 20 minutes left, they put on their dresses and walked to the garage. The dark, filthy garage used to have 3 scooters in it; a purple one, a blue one and a red one. But this time, it changed. They stared at the situation in a shock. Instead, their garage turned into a horse stable. It was very neat with light brown, wooden walls and dark wood used for the stables. The spider webs were all gone, somehow. There were 3 stables, with 3 horses, looking at the girls excited; A brave black horse with bright blue eyes, an excited brown horse with fiery red eyes and a quiet, white horse with purple eyes.

"Oh my! THEY ARE SO CUTE!" Kristy and Cate screamed out. Noek face palmed right after that comment. Kristy and Cate ran to the horses they liked. Cate chose the black horse and Kristy chose the white one. Noek stared at the excited-looking brown horse "So, I got YOU instead of MY scooter. Well that's great.. Awesome" She said. "Wait, what happened to the tools and everything?" Cate questioned. They turned around to look at the corner where the tools used to pimp-up their scooters. There were now 3 hay bags, some horse tools and cleaning tools. "You've got to be kidding me." Noek sighed while she leaned against the stable door.

After a few minutes of figuring out how to saddle a horse, they were on their way to the party. "THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Cate shouted with a giant grin on her face. The other two just laughed with her. As they arrived at the party, they stabled their horses around the back. When they walked in they immediately got greeted by the man with the mask they met earlier that day. "Ah! Welcome! Welcome to my party, colourful robins. I'm the Viscount of Druitt. Please, enjoy yourselves!" he said with a rather enchanting, charming voice.


End file.
